Virginidad
by Deadlolz
Summary: Madara sabia que el rubio era virgen, y bueno... El queria que a toda costa dejara de serlo. OneShot Lemon MadaDei.


**Pairing:**Madara/Tobi & Deidara

**Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
****Rating:**M**  
****Advertencias:**** Faltas de ortografía, Lemon, Yaoi, OoC. **Como dice una de mis amigas en Fanpop, **"Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Nice, Don't Comment"**

**D****isclaimer:** Tobi y Deidara Pertenecen a Kishimoto, esta vez no tengo ningun chiste ocurrente xD!

**Referencias:**

"_Entre comillas y itálica, son pensamientos"_

"Entre comillas pero sin itálica son quotes"

- Con un guión al final o entre guiones, son diálogos -

EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**Virginidad**

No es justo. Se supone que ya estaban en una relación. ¿Porque como cualquier otra pareja normal, no podían hacerlo? Madara seguía con esa duda, ya que cada vez que trataba de acostarse con el rubio, este siempre ponía una excusa distinta, y aunque el insistía, el artista siempre tenia algo a mano para poder zafarse. El sabia que el rubio era virgen y… Bueno, digamos que el quería a toda costa que dejara de serlo.

Pero, tenia que atraparlo en algún momento en el que no tuviera nada a mano… No, no, el no pensaba violarlo… Tan solo pensaba "persuadirlo" claro que si.

El momento oportuno había llegado. El rubio se estaba bañando, osea, nada de armas, ni personas cerca, ni siquiera la molesta ropa que tan solo hacia las cosas más lentas.

El rubio salio del baño, con solo una toalla cubriéndolo, y aun mojado ya que no había tenido oportunidad de secarse. Por poco lanza un grito cuando vio que Madara entraba quitándose la mascara y trabando la puerta de su habitación.

M-Madara, ¿Qué haces aquí uhn? – dijo el ojiazul poniendo las manos en su cintura.

El azabache no dijo nada, y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo ya estaba acorralado contra la pared.

Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad Deidara? – Pronuncio el ojirojo sensualmente, quien empezó a besar y lamer el cuello del artista.

Ahora no… uhn… - El rojo ya había invadido las mejillas del rubio, algo que desde que se puso en pareja con el azabache estaba acostumbrado a que sucediera.

¡Oh ~! Ahora si… Estuve esperando mucho tiempo para esto Deidara… tanto que ya no puedo ni esperar a llegar a la cama – el azabache no dio tiempo para que su "senpai" respondiera, ya que apenas termino de pronunciar esas sensuales palabras junto sus labios con los del rubio.

El ojiazul se dejo llevar y le correspondió abriendo lentamente sus finos labios, cosa que Madara aprovecho para meter su lengua y entrelazarla con la del artista. Mientras, el rubio rodeaba sus con sus brazos el cuello del azabache, y el azabache lo presionaba cada vez mas contra la pared, dejando una distancia casi nula entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando por la falta de oxigeno se tuvieron que separar, Madara miro con una sonrisa a su "senpai". El rubio le respondió la sonrisa con una mirada sonrojada (N/A: Muy ukeable xD!)

Yo también te amo, pero creo que este no es el momento, uhn – Dijo el ojiazul entre jadeos, y sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Pues crees mal – una sonrisa cargada de lujuria se dibujo en la cara del ojirojo. Deidara se resigno, ya se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir posponiéndolo.

El azabache le quito la toalla de un solo tiron al rubio, quien sintió como sus nervios aumentaban al quedar completamente desnudo frente a su "Kouhai". Madara beso nuevamente al artista, en otro de los tantos besos apasionados y cargados de lujuria, mientras levantaba las piernas del rubio hacia su cadera.

El ojiazul sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban violentamente de rojo devuelta, y el ojirojo no le dio tiempo de pensar y metió uno de sus dedos en la cavidad del rubio, arrancándole un gemido de placer y haciendo que este le clavara sus uñas en los hombros. Sin pudor alguno metió otro dedo y empezó a moverlos levemente, haciendo que el rubio tratara de contener inútilmente los vergonzosos gemidos (Que el creía que eran fuertes…) que el azabache le provocaba.

El ojirojo no pudo soportarlo más y retiro los dedos de la entrada del artista para bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente como para dejar su hombría al descubierto. El artista sintió como toda la sangre le subía a la cara… Ya sabía que sucedería. No pudo terminar de formular ese pensamiento cuando sintió que algo invadía con fuerza su interior.

¡Joder! ¡Arhg! ¡Madara! – El dolor hizo que enterrara su cara en el cuello del azabache mientras se abrazaba a su espalda. Este no pudo medir su fuerza y empezó a embestirlo desmedidamente, provocando gritos de dolor en su ahora amante.

¡Mierda…D...Duele…N…No...seas...bruto...uhn! – El ojiazul cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el dolor se pasara.

Cálmese, "Senpai" – Madara trato de tranquilizarlo – Ya dentro de poco no te dolerá.

Pasaron los minutos, y Deidara empezó a sentir como el dolor se iba, dando lugar a un exquisito placer…

Ahh…Ya…No…Duele…AH! – Escuchar los gemidos de placer del rubio era como música para los oídos del azabache. Al escucharlo, empezó a embestirlo cada vez mas fuerte, tratando de llegar cada vez mas profundo, arrancándole cada vez un gemido mas fuerte al ojiazul, y escuchando los suyos, que tampoco eran muy bajos que digamos. Los dos sintieron que estaba llegando el momento del clímax, y cuando por fin llego, el azabache dio una de sus embestidas más profundas y más placenteras.

¡AHH! ¡MADARA!- El ojiazul no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, y entre unos últimos gemidos, el ojirojo no pudo evitar venirse dentro del artista.

Con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, se recostaron los dos en la cama (N/A: Que después de todo, no estaba tan lejos, podrían haberlo hecho ahí xD!) , quedándose mirando el uno al otro por un rato, y luego quedándose dormidos.

Después de todo, de ahora en adelante, el rubio iba a tener que acceder a todas las perversiones de su Kouhai, o por lo menos pensar una excusa mejor, porque la virginidad, ya no podía contar como una de ellas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Les gusto? Eso espero, en verdad, Es el primer lemon-oficialmente-lemon que escribo. Esto surgió una noche de aburrimiento luego de leer un libro de Kathleen Wodawiss. Espero que les haya gustado.

_**-.R**__eview__**?**_


End file.
